Implantable drug infusion devices are used to provide patients with programmable long-term dosage or infusion of a drug or any other therapeutic agent. These devices typically include a pump and a catheter attached to the pump and extending to a target site through which boluses of infusate are delivered. It is desirable to monitor such devices to verify bolus delivery or to identify causes of unsuccessful bolus delivery, such as leakage or occlusion.